Conventionally, as a semiconductor testing apparatus for testing electronic devices such as a semiconductor integrated circuit, there has been known an apparatus in which a signal module for processing signals is housed in a test head and an interface plate for electrically connecting a performance board for removably mounting the electronic device with the module is disposed between the performance board and the test head as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-108898 for example.
In the semiconductor testing apparatus described above, there is a case when a plurality of types of signal modules for respectively processing test signals whose frequency or power is different from each other is used. In such a case, connector pins provided in the interface plate are preferable to have specifications suitable to the respective test signals. Accordingly, a plurality of types of connector pins is disposed in the interface plate.
However, the type of connector pin to be disposed and the method how to dispose them in the interface plate vary depending on a type of the electronic device under test. Therefore, the semiconductor testing apparatus described above requires to prepare the whole interface plate anew every time when the type of the device under test is different, thus increasing the cost. Still more, because the interface plate holds the large number of connector pins provided at ends of connection cables electrically connected with each signal module, the connector pins attached to the interface plate must be replaced one by one in the work for replacing the interface plate per every type of the electronic device, thus complicating the work.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a semiconductor testing apparatus and an interface plate capable of solving the above-mentioned problem. This object may be achieved through the combination of features described in independent claims of the invention. Dependent claims thereof specify preferable embodiments of the invention.